


[Podfic] Progress Reports, Pancakes, and Paper Planes

by sisi_rambles, such_heights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Director Fury and I would like to know whether you want your role with us to take a change in direction."</i><br/>Natasha nods. She thinks about everything that's happened, and she knows her answer. "Sure, I'm in. Sign me up to be a superhero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Progress Reports, Pancakes, and Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Progress Reports, Pancakes, and Paper Planes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431317) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



Length: 00:15:12

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Progress%20Reports,%20Pancakes,%20and%20Paper%20Planes.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Progress%20Reports,%20Pancakes,%20and%20Paper%20Planes.m4b) (7.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
